Street Fighter V: The Dark Age
Street Fighter V is a 2.5D fighting game developed by Capcom. It adds many new features such as the Skill Gauge and several new characters. Story Prologue It is the year 2000. Shadaloo's bases are under siege worldwide. Ryu and Gouken fight Master Bison in a battle of epic proportions, and eventually Gouken decides to self-destruct to protect his subdued pupil. He succeeds and Bison dies, however Gouken's death tips the balance of Hado into darkness, and when Ryu comes to, he is already on the dark side. Current Events Now it's 2004, and Bison is revealed to have overcome the spiritual effects of Gouken's sacrifice and inhabited yet another body, this time with cybernetic enhancements to harness his ever-increasing supply of Psycho Power. He and Shadaloo are now staying away from world events. Meanwhile, a mysterious crime lord named Cain of the Iron Fist gang organizes a Fourth World Warrior Tournament. Character-designated cutscenes are shown each time the player defeats a mid-boss. There is a bad ending that all characters except Bison share (The player is brutally beaten by Bison, or by Akuma if Bison is selected), and a good ending which is different for everyone but always involves the demise of Bison/Akuma. Canonical events Ken enters the tournament to find Ryu and face off against new opponents. After 3 fights, he faces off against Sakura, who is after Ryu as well. After he beats Sakura, she goes off to find Ryu elsewhere. Ken continues with the tournament and reaches the final. His final opponent is Guile, who believes that Cain is somehow affiliated with Bison. After an intense fight, Cain declares the match a draw and sends in multiple Iron Soldiers as he reveals his true plan: to find and recruit several powerful fighters to serve him, as he did with Semi-Final losers Vega and Balrog. The two heroes escape, however, and fight off the guards, then launch an assault against the Iron Fist base. As they get closer to Cain, they begin to encounter random Brainwashed Fighters, including Balrog and Vega. Once Ken and Guile reach the Throne Room, Cain shows himself, and the Heroes are shocked to discover that he is actually Bison's long-lost 23rd Cyborg like Seth, except he utilized powerful self-taught stealth maneuvers. After his defeat, he tells Ken and Guile that he and the Iron Fist gang are just a shell gang to hide a more powerful evil: the reunited Shadaloo syndicate. Ken and Guile go to confront Bison in his base, but as they draw close, a mysterious warrior severely wounds and immobilizes Guile. Ken turns around to fight the new threat, and sees Evil Ryu. The fallen World Warrior calmly tells Ken that no one but him can challenge Bison, and threatens his former friend with death. Ken is forced to fight Ryu and eventually beats him, destroying the Satui no Hado spirit within. As Ken leaves his unconscious friend behind, Cyber Bison comes down from the Sky and challenges Ken. The two fight and Bison is beaten, only to become Mega Bison. Ken tries to fight him, but is brought down. As Bison prepares to finish off the defeated hero, Ryu redeems himself by striking Bison from behind with a Pure version of Misogi, annihilating Bison's soul, thus beating him for good. Gameplay The Fighting System The general system is mostly unchanged from SFIV: There are light/Medium/Hard punches and kicks, a number of special moves for each char, but there are air blocks and some specials can be done in mid-air. Also there are no Focus Attacks. Skill Gauge The Skill Gauge is used for EX Moves (They take 1/4 gauge), Move Cancels (2/4) and Combo Breakers (3/4). These were separated from the Super Gauge to encourage Super Combos and are earned by technical stuff like Reversals and Multi-Hit Combos (SCs don't count) Super Gauge The Super Gauge is a 3-level meter which works like in SF Alpha/Zero. Each character has 2 SCs that have all 3 levels, 2 level 1s, 1 level 2 and 1 level 3. As a trade-off to not draining from EXs, this Gauge builds slower overall. Arcade mode The Arcade mode features 6 normal fights, 3 Mid-Bosses, 3 Iron Runs and 1 Boss. An Iron Run is a side-scrolling mini-game where the character has to face numerous minions, then one of the Shadaloo generals: first Brainwashed Balrog, then Brainwashed Vega, and finally Cain. Characters Returning Ken Dudley Guile Chun-Li Dhalsim E. Honda Blanka Zangief Thunder Hawk Fei Long Dee Jay Cammy Guy Cody Rose Juni Decapre Karin Maki Rolento Sodom Gen Poison Adon Sagat Birdie Alex Ibuki Makoto Urien Sean Sakura Yun Yang Juri Abel Viper Akuma/Oni Nash Lee from SF1 New Agent Caleb Specializing in lightning-fast surprise attacks and proficient with a Jetpack, this calm and collected agent was sent by the CIA to assist Crimson Viper against the reborn Shadaloo. Cain Also known as 23rd, he is a Seth-like genetic abomination who actually has his OWN fighting style. He has brainwashed thugs Balrog and Vega to serve him. Nick An older friend of Ken's son Mel, he is nearly as high as Sagat and uses it as an advantage. Hermann A German bodyguard turned crime fighter that utilizes a wide array of knife-based attacks and counters. Maxim Monin Probably the greatest rival Zangief ever had, this Medium weight wrestler is much more mobile and offensive than his nemesis. Bosses Sub-Boss: Evil Ryu Unlike all the previous ER transformations, this one does not enter fits of rage or feel pain while using the Satsui no Hado. This is because his transition was subconscious, and his thoughts did not interfere. The result is a fighter with immense power, little to no emotions and only one enemy: Bison. A toned-down version of him can be unlocked by passing the game and getting the good ending (6 SC finishes, not losing a round in any battle except the boss fight), and killing ER with a Level 3 Super. His Sub-Boss is a more powerful version of Ken. If fighting Mega Bison, he'll revert into his non-Evil form that has more HP, Shin Shoryu instead of Metsu Shoryu and no Raging Demon. Boss: Cyber Bison This version of Bison looks exactly like his 2nd Alt. costume from SFIV, and has multiple new moves. Compared to his playable counterpart, his blockstun, hitstun etc. are reduced and his HP is increased. His walking speed is greater that that of anyone else. His playable version is unlocked the same way as ER, but you need to beat Mega Bison as well. His Boss Fight is with Akuma, and his Hidden Boss fight is with Oni. Hidden Bosses:ONI/MEGA BISON Oni is an improved version of Akuma: He floats at a very high speed, has very little hitstun/blockstun, high HP (Still lower than Zangief), his meters start off full and fill very quickly, and his Super Combos have no Activation Cinematics. Mega Bison looks like Cyber Bison, but he glows with Psycho Power, his uniform is black and his hat is not there. Unlike Oni, his HP remains the same but he can fly freely around the map, and all his Psycho Crusher-related moves can be done in mid-air. His other boss features are the same as Oni's. To fight one of those bosses you need to be on hard or higher and have all the conditions for a good ending. If you win, you will get a unique ending that is different for every char. Should you lose, Bison will brainwash you, and if you're Bison, Oni will perform a Raging Demon on you. Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom